


There is no Reset Button

by Grimey



Series: A Much Needed Reset [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Heavy Angst, Suicide, depressed kurusu akira, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: Life isn't fair.that's something Akira has learned time and time again.though this time hurt the most.AKA: A universe where Igor was unable to take Akira back to the start of his game.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: A Much Needed Reset [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	There is no Reset Button

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame the lovely WillowGirlGamer for this one shot.  
> they're the one who gave me this idea with their comment.
> 
> Also major TW for suicide at the end. I put warnings in the text it's self.  
> stay safe and for my fellow Americans have a great Thanksgiving.

In life there are no reset buttons.

No matter how much you want to go back and redo things.

You can’t.

Everyone was gone.

Their bodies laid dead on the ground with varying fatal injuries.

Futaba and Yusuke we’re recognizable because of how they died.

He couldn’t do anything as Yusuke was set on fire, he wasn’t fast enough to put it out and he died because of it.

Morgana took a bullet that was meant for Akira.

Ryuji was crushed by one of the god’s hands.

Ann is how in two

Makoto gagged and choked on her own blood after a bullet tore through it.

Futaba went everywhere when her persona was shot down.

Haru cried as she fell to the ground as the giant sword was pulled from her stomach.

Why was he the only one still alive? Was this some cruel form of punishment some perceived crime?

He felt Arsene’s chains snap releasing a wave of power. A much more powerful persona taking its place. It didn’t need to be ordered around. It knew exactly what to do.

One gunshot later everything was over. The distortion faded along with the bodies of his friends.

He didn’t know how he got back to Leblanc but he was sitting on his bed.

He felt numb. It was like he was underwater watching things pass by.

“Akira! Are you in here?” Sojiro? Yeah he thinks that’s sojiro calling out to him. He should go greet him.

Akira pushed himself up from his bed and made his way down stairs.

Everything hurt.

“There you are. Thank god. Have you seen Futaba?”

“Futaba! No!” 

That’s right.

He lost them all.

They’re gone.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Sojiro asked him what was wrong.

He could only shake his head as he sobbed for his now dead friends.

He is he to cry. He’s only known them for less than a year.

Sojiro lost his daughter, Sae lost her sister. They’re both alone now.

But you are too now.

You have no one left.

“Hey it’s okay. You don’t have to explain anything.”

“I couldn’t save them! I couldn’t help them when they needed it. I’m a horrible friend.” he choked out between sobs. Sojrio seemed to understand what he was saying.

“Akira, I know you did the best you could. You tried your best.” that just made his cry harder.

Eventually he had exhausted himself enough to fall asleep.

\----------------------------------------

Nothing was the same after that.

Akira barely ate, only seeming to do it to give Sojiro some piece of mind. He didn’t talk to anyone any more and drew into himself even more. He didn’t really even try at school anymore, finding any excuse to not go.

\-----------------------------------------

“Hey Kurusu! Glad I caught up with you! I noticed you seem distracted lately. Are you busy planning the phantom thieves’ next move?” Akira stopped when he heard the last bit.

“No.”

“Well you should be. The public shouldn’t be kept waiting.”

“Mishima. Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about. The phantom thieves are gone. We saved the public and paid dearly for it. Leave me alone.” before Mishima could get another word in Akira left. Disappearing into the crowd.

\---------------------------------------

“Are you sure about this? You know this will affect your future greatly right?” Ms. Kawakami said when akira said he was dropping out of Shujin.

“It’s the best choice for me right now. I already know a place where I can work and i can find side jobs on top of that.” he just wanted to get away from the place that brought back too many memories of his friends.

\---------------------------------------

Sojiro was worried.

Akira only came down from his room to work in the cafe and occasionally ate curry he placed in front of the teen.

He had talked to Akira’s parents and convinced them to let him stay with sojiro, all on his dime but he didn’t care. Akira wasn’t mentally well enough to go back home and both him and Sae agreed on that.

It was like Futaba all over again and it killed him inside that he couldn’t do anything to help Akira.

\---------------------------

When Shadow ops caught word of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts they thought they were the ones behind the mental shutdown but as they continued to work it was obvious they were another group entirely.

They might be able to get them to join them.

Even with all of the resources they had, it was only after the death of the apparent leader that they were able to find even one, and he was declared dead.

Their hopes rose after their last Calling Card said their leader was live.

By the time they had organized and were ready to talk to the new group of persona users it was well into January.

They found the cafe the new Wild Card stayed at easily.

Inside was an older man, the owner most likely, along with a teen with unruly black hair and glasses.

“Akira Kurusu?” Mitsuru asked. The teen looked up from the coffee pot he was in front of.

“Sir if you wouldn’t mind stepping away for a moment, we’d like to talk to Kurusu alone.” Yu said. They weren’t sure how much the older man knew so it was better to be safe than sorry.

“No. I’m not leaving. Anything you can say to him you can say to me.”

“Okay well then, Akira over the course of the year have you noticed anything strange?”

“You persona? If you want to talk to me, be straightforward. I don’t want my time to be wasted.” Kurusu said.

“Well then. We’re both members of a group called Shadow Op. We work to investigate incidents that could be traced back to shadows. We’re under the assumption that you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves? We’d like to talk about your group joining ours. If you join us all of you will be guaranteed a job if it’s needed.” Yu explained remembering when all of this was explained to him.

“What Phantom Thieves?” was all Kurusu said

“What? I don’t think I track.”

“I said what Phantom Thieves. They’re gone. Dead. I’m the only one left. I only have Sojiro left.” his voice was wavering. “I’m not interested in whatever group you have. The world could go to shit for all I care.” without another word he ran upstairs.

“I suggest you kids leave. He’s seen enough.” the owner said, daring them to try anything.

\------------------------------

**_(TW: SUICIDE! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF THIS COULD IN ANYWAY BE HARMFUL TO YOU.)_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akira couldn’t take it anymore. He missed his friends too much to keep on going.

He sent a mental apology to Sojiro for the mess he was about to cause.

He took the knife he snuck from the kitchen and cut long lines into his arms.

Soon his pain would be over and he’ll be free.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_(TW OVER! STAY SAFE.)_ **


End file.
